Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Pennyworth (アルフレッドペニウォース Arufureddo Peniwoosu) is a mage, skilled mercenary and the main butler of the Draco Family, considered by all of them as one of the family. Appearance Alfred is a very tall muscular man in his mid 35's to 40's with whitish silver hair reaching his shoulder, he has a white tonned skin color. Complimenting to his height, he has a big nose, a square-shaped face with black eyes which are hiddened by his darky glasses, he wears a long red tie, a blackish gray shirt which is tuck in his dark pants, and long dark shoes, Alfred also carries a giant pipe. His clothes are described as that of a Butler who doesn't like using suits. Personality Even though he is very tall and muscular, but as appearances can be deceiving, Alfred is a very heartful man and has a lot of love to share as it seems. Aside from it, Alfred cares a lot about the Draco Family and can lose his temper if one of then is threatened or is in danger, what means he is very loyal to them, threating Lucian, Ayase, Jake and Damon as if they were his own children. Albeit from all that, he is very patient and calm on some situations, and is quite a good strategist, even though under emotional stress he will cry. Relationships History Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Impressive Strength': *'Impressive Speed & Reflexes': *'Impressive Endurance': *'Impressive Durability': *'High-Level Intellect': Ways of Combat *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant': *'Expert Strategist': Magical Abilities * High Magical Power: Magic Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Is a Caster Type magic which utilizes the element of earth. When using Earth Magic, the magicians harness the power of the earth around them to attack or defend, giving Earth Magic users a great deal of flexibility in their magic. Earth Magicians use their magic to unleash powerful earthen structures, create walls to block opposing spells, and generally use it to enhance their physical attacks—Earth Magic is intricately tied to the caster's physical motions, though a user of Earth Magic is required to remain in motion at nearly all times, only standing still long enough to launch an attack—even though most Earth Magic users are fairly slow, these motions help to retain the Earth Magic user's balance between attack and defense, using strength and defense to become both a shield and spear. Skilled users can manipulate the physical properties of earth, such as making sand as hard as metal, creating iron-hard rock pillars from the ground, or even bending the ground at will and turning it into a liquid form. Earth Magic also enables a user to literally dive into the ground (be it rock, concrete, or metal), using their hands or feet, and tunnel through it. Earth magic is strong and immune to Lightning Magic and Fire Magic, but Wind Magic is capable of upturning it and Water Magic will reduce the earth to mud. Like other elemental magics some users can also transform their bodies to earth to travelling through solid obstacles and underground. In the manga, Jura's arms appear to turn into rocks, although it is unknown if this transformation is caused by Earth Magic or advanced Transformation Magic. Equipment Giant Pipe: Quote Trivia *He is based off of Morel Mackernasey from the Hunter x Hunter Series. *His name comes from Bruce Wayne's loyal Butler Alfred Pennyworth from the Batman Franchise. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Butler Category:Butlers Category:Draco Family Category:Mercenary Category:LGBT Characters